Ch. 262 - Gear Head In Wine Country
Ch. 261 - Back to the Caribbean Ch. 263 - Warped into Olympus CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Instant Locksmith Travel to Wine Tram Find 12 hidden objects in Wine Tram 2. For the Finest Wine Place 4 Grapes in Vineyard in the Garden 3. Hold Up Your End Return to Rodez Vineyards Find 12 hidden objects in Rodez Vineyards 4. Something Valuable Travel to Terrace Pool Bar Paradox Find 6 differences in Terrace Pool Bar Paradox 5. Oak Shades Have 3 Giant Oak Tree in the Garden Upgrade 1 Grapes in Vineyard to Level 2 6. Place to Hide Travel to Belize Barrier Reef Time Loop Match 12 details in Belize Barrier Reef Time Loop 7. Gone in 30 Seconds Travel to Classic Cars Meet Find 12 hidden objects in Classic Cars Meet 8. Inventive Mechanic Return to Old Havana Find 12 hidden objects in Old Havana 9. Strike a Balance Travel to Food and Friends Paradox Find 6 differences in Food and Friends Paradox 10. Green and Tall Upgrade 1 Giant Oak Tree to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Grapes in Vineyard to Level 3 11. Cape of Good Wine Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 262 scenes Have 1 Motor Museum in the Garden 12. Complete the Finest Wine Collection Collect the Vineyard Gate and place it in your Garden. 13. Chrome and Paint Upgrade 1 Motor Museum to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Giant Oak Tree to Level 3 14. Vintage Autos Upgrade 1 Motor Museum to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Motor Museum to Level 5 15. Build the Huguenot Monument Complete the Huguenot Monument Wonder 16. Huguenot Memorial Upgrade the Huguenot Monument to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Wine Tram Earn 2 stars in Wine Tram! 3 Star Belize Barrier Reef Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Belize Barrier Reef Time Loop! 3 Star Classic Cars Meet Earn 3 stars in Classic Cars Meet! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 262 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 262 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 262 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Instant Locksmith Ch.262/S.1 - Wine Tram I'm not done with Caleb. I need to be sure on how he got the keys to my safe house. You stole my safe house keys during my undercover mission at Daniel Ford's lair, didn't you Caleb? Exactly. But I also made it a point to put the keys bacl in a matter of minutes. And you didn't even notice any of it. Were you like walking around with a key impressing kit all that time, Caleb? You can say that. I really wanted those keys. That safe house kept you off the rada and I wanted the same for Roslyn. I have to be more careful with my belongings. It's such a monumental failure that I didn't notice the key being stolen. Quest:Hold Up Your End Ch.162/S.4 - Rodez Vineyards Caleb's lady friend is safe now. Now it's his turn to hold up his end of the deal. So, Roslyn is safe and is having a quich chat with Eleanor as we speak. With Eleanore? You call that a *chat*? Calm down, Caleb. No harm of any kind will fall upon Roslyn. In fact, we are even considering the prospect of hiring her. So much for my plan to have a woman in my life... I'm triggering a Paradox at the Terrace Pool Bar Now. Caleb would need a drink before he lets us in on more details. Quest:Something Valuable Ch.262/S.2 - Terrace Pool Bar Paradox A Paradox? I was under the impression that you were trying to weed out this anomaly. So, here is some information that you'll need. Verne is leaving the timeline. At least in this reality. That's why he is building the Time Ship and you will fail miserably if you try to get in his way. However, to make sure that he lets Roslyn off the hoof, I took something valuable from him. It's a gearbox. No, not the kind of gearbox which is used in automobiles. This is something else. I really don't know what its purpose is. Verne always refused to speak about it whenever the topic came up. Quest:Place to Hide Ch.262/S.3 - Belize Barrier Reef Time Loop So Caleb stole something from Verne. And he doesn't know what it is meant to do? A gearbox is more of an automotive component and I don't see it being a part of the Time Ship. I had gone through the blueprints in detail. There isn't any mention of a gearbox being employed. Where is the item now. Caleb? Please don't tell me that you hid it somewhere and you can't recollect where it is. I know where it is. But getting it back will be an issue. I hid it in a vintage car in Franschhoek. That's in... South Africa. Hmm... and it's not going to be an easy to retrieve it. I suppose. The vintage car has been located. It's attending a Classic Car Meet at a museum in Franschhoek now. Quest:Gone in 30 Seconds Ch.262/S.4 - Classic Cars Meet I'm sending Megan and Enrique to pic up the gearbox. The resident classic car aficionados won't find it hard to blend in. Don't get carried away by all the chrome and shiny paint job, Enrique! As if you aren't! Now where is the car that we have to take a *closer look* at? This is going to be fun! Caleb replaced the original gearbox of the car with Verne's artifact! We have to remove it from the car. But what will we replace it with? It isn't fair to leave such an immaculately-maintained car in a bad shape. Tell them to pull out the artifact from the car. I've a solution to the issue that Enrique has raised. Quest:Inventive Mechanic Ch.141/S.1 - Old Havana Richard needs... A gearbox that has to go into a late-1950 American classic car? Are you restoring a classic car, Richard? Don't you think that can wait till we resolce some major issues... like Verne? This is related to Verne. Eleanor will bring you up to speed on the topic. For now, just get the task done. And I have to add the *as soon as possible* line here! Whenever I need to get an old car fixed, I turn to my friend in Cuba. They have kept old cars running for ages without the real parts. He didn't disappoint at all and now we have a gearbox ready. Enrique and Megan can swap this one with that artifact in the car. The new gearbox has been dispatched to Franschhoek. Hopefully, Enrique and Megan will be able to make the switch without garnering much attention. Quest:Stike a Balance Ch.262/S.5 - Food and Friends Paradox I'm not getting involved in new cases for now. I'm choosing not to. A lot of things have to he done to replace Paradoxes with Time Warps. I must say that the support and feedback from the Time Agents have proven to be highly valuable. A couple of things have to be fine-tuned before the new anomaly effectively replaces the old one. Having said that, there are still agents out there who have a liking for Paradoxes. The challenge for me is to strike a balance so that everyone gets to try out their chosen kind of anomalies across the timeline. I'm seeing a Paradox developing in Franschhoek. Now what did Megan and Enrique do now? Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 262